We're Gonna Be Alright
by vanderlylecrybabygeek
Summary: Drabble.  One-shot.  Drake talks to his newborn son.


**Just a little drabble I had on my computer and thought I'd post. ;) The end of Unusual Way is coming soon!**

* * *

><p>Everyone had told Drake that when he held his son in his arms, he'd know exactly what to do and all his fear would melt away once he gazed into his son's eyes. Everyone was wrong. Holding your baby didn't ensure that you knew how to raise them; in fact, as he cradled newborn Kyson in his arms, he was alarmed to realize how much he <em>didn't <em>know.

The baby was wrapped in a soft blue blanket that smelled like fabric softener. He was sound asleep, and Drake couldn't do anything other than stare at the boy, memorizing every detail of his tiny face. He looked up for a moment, only to see Mindy sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed, a look of serenity about her, despite the IV tubes and other hospital equipment that would cause you to believe otherwise. He was told that he should try to get some sleep, too, but he wasn't ready for that; he shifted his gaze back to his son. His _son._

Everyone had told him he'd make a good father. Drake had almost believed it; he loved kids and had a lot of experience with them, but he wasn't ready for one of his own just yet. He was only twenty-five. There was a lot left to do – there was a hit record to make, a hit movie to star in, a world tour to go on, and a do-you-see-that-list-there-is-not-a-baby-on-that-list argument to make. Drake wouldn't go as far to say as Mindy's pregnancy was an accident or a mistake because looking at the sleeping child in his arms, it felt like a sin to say something so beautiful was unwanted. Kyson was something he wanted ten or so years down the road.

The tiny life in his arms was going to change his future forever. He'd be trading in sleepless nights writing songs to sleepless nights changing diapers; he'd be trading in rocking out to rocking the baby to sleep; he'd be trading in The Beatles for Barney; he'd be trading in his life as he knew it for something totally foreign, and that petrified him. Drake was just starting to gain a bit of momentum as far as he was concerned, and the inevitable hiatus he was going to have to take from his music would slow everything down; it was always one step forward, two steps back with him, and he wished that for once, he'd keep moving forward.

Drake looked down at the little face that resembled his. He was going to give the child his all, but he didn't know if his all was enough. He didn't know much about changing diapers or giving a baby a bottle or anything like that, but he was going to do his damndest to learn. He didn't know if Mindy knew much about that, either, but they were going to get through it like they always did, right? It was the uncertainty that plagued his mind and floated around like a storm waiting to brew.

Kyson yawned and opened his eyes; something still shook Drake inside to see his own chocolate eyes staring back at him. "Hey, buddy," he whispered, stroking the newborn's soft cheek.

The baby, barely able to focus on much of anything, squirmed in the tightly swaddled blanket and grasped Drake's index finger.

His heart swelled as he felt the grip of his son's tiny fingers. "I don't know much about raising babies," he continued. "I don't know much about it at all, but I love you so much already, and at this point, I hope that's enough." He kept his gaze on his son and went on, "I can teach you lots of great stuff when you're older, though. Like, I can teach you how to play catch, and how to do your hair, and how to play guitar…" Drake laughed softly mid-thought. "I slayed Mommy with my awesome hair and awesome guitar playing, so of course I'm gonna pass that knowledge on to you." He looked over at Mindy to make sure she wasn't awake to dispute his story.

Kyson let out a soft coo as he closed his eyes again. "We'll make it," Drake whispered, letting his lips grace the boy's forehead. "I'll be the best dad I can. I love you, buddy." He watched as Kyson succumbed to sleep, then pulled the baby closer to his chest. A smile seemed to spread across Kyson's face, and it put Drake's mind at ease.

For the first time that night, Drake decided he could probably use some sleep, too. He let his head fall back on the wall, and within a few moments, he was sound asleep with Kyson curled up in his arms.

When Mindy finally awoke, disoriented from the strange bed, blinking lights, and bustling of the hospital, she automatically shifted her eyes to Drake. A smile crept across her face as she saw him and Kyson both sleeping soundly. She knew they'd be okay.


End file.
